


christmas kiss

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – А здесь Бэкхённи два годика, и он наконец научился не падать с горшка! – первое, что услышал Бэкхён, едва переступил порог родительского дома.





	christmas kiss

– Я неудачник, – простонал Бэкхён, падая лицом в пушистую диванную подушку.

– Да ладно тебе, Бэк, – отозвался Лухан, делая большой глоток из любимой пузатой кружки лучшего друга. – Это же всего лишь парень, – фыркнул он и, выдержав значительную паузу, добавил, – очередной.

– Никогда не устану восхищаться твоей поддержкой, – невесело усмехнулся Бэкхён, принимая вертикальное положение.

Лухан пробубнил что-то, отдаленно похожее на "всегда пожалуйста", и вернулся к опустошению вазочки с печеньем, которую он, вопреки возмущениям друга, притащил из кухни.

– Мне уже двадцать шесть, – трагично известил Бэк спустя несколько минут тишины, прерываемой лишь тихим чавканьем Ханя, – а у меня еще ни разу не было серьезных отношений. Так и останусь одиноким и никому не нужным неудачником.

– Геям в нашей стране вообще непросто, – развел руками Лухан, разламывая напополам шоколадную печенюшку. – Может, снова переключишься на девушек? 

– Ты помнишь мою последнюю бывшую? – скривился Бэкхён, неосознанно вырисовывая перед глазами образ своей последней девушки с воздушным пуддингом вместо мозгов.

– О да, – фыркнул парень, стряхивая крошки с колен новеньких модных джинсов, – очередная идиотка с комплексом принцессы.

– Если я снова появлюсь на семейном ужине один, мама меня засмеет! – всплеснул руками Бэкхён.

– О, ты все-таки собираешься поехать? – выгнул бровь Лухан, доставая из кармана пиликающий мобильник. 

– Если не приеду, мама заявится в Сеул, – вздохнул Бэкхён, – лучше уж я переживу один вечер позора, чем буду терпеть ее каждодневные промывания мозгов. Я ее люблю, ты не подумай, просто сам понимаешь, – парень махнул рукой. Объяснять ничего было не нужно – лучший друг был в курсе всех курьезов его жизни.

– Она все еще пытается свести тебя с тем парнем, перед которым ты в детстве бегал голышом? – засмеялся Лухан.

– Боже, не напоминай, – застонал Бэкхён, снова зарываясь лицом в подушку, – каждый год одно и то же. Не представляю, как я переживу очередной марафон.

– Я бы поехал с тобой, друг, – Лухан поднялся с дивана и похлопал его по плечу, – но ты же знаешь, какой у меня ревнивый парень.

– Поздравляю, твои утешения только что перешли на новый уровень, – фыркнул Бэкхён, пихая друга в бок. – Ненавижу тебя, чертов самый-удачливый-гей-Сеула.

– И я тебя люблю, солнышко! – пропел парень, посылая другу воздушный поцелуй. 

– Удачи тебе на семейном ужине! – пожелал он прежде, чем сбежать на очередное свидание со своим идеальным бойфрендом.

***

– А здесь Бэкхённи два годика, и он наконец научился не падать с горшка! – первое, что услышал Бэкхён, едва переступил порог родительского дома.

Отец наградил его очередным сочувствующим взглядом и участливо похлопал по плечу, принимая из его рук небольшую дорожную сумку.

– Мама! – заголосил Бэкхён, врываясь в гостиную. – Опять ты показываешь ему мои обнаженные фото?!

– Милый, ты приехал! – радостно воскликнула миниатюрная темноволосая женщина, будто нарочно проигнорировав его возмущения. – А мы тут с Чанёлем решили пробежаться по твоим милейшим детским фотографиям.

– Миленькая попка, – отозвался сидящий рядом высокий темноволосый парень. Только взгляд его был направлен отнюдь не на фотографии в альбоме, а на чужие маленькие ягодицы, обтянутые тонкой тканью темных джинсов.

– Мама, – начал Бэкхён, пытаясь держать внутри вырывающийся наружу гнев, норовящий выплеснуться на ядовито улыбающегося гостя, – ты показываешь ему эти фотографии каждый год. Не думаю, что за это время на них что-нибудь меняется, – мягко улыбнулся он, переводя взгляд на женщину.

Он догадывался о намерениях маминых поступков – она который год не оставляла возможности свести его и Чанёля, сына хороших друзей его родителей, которого он не переносил с самого детства. Однако она и представления не имела, что Бэкхён скорее откусит Чанёлю его торчащее ухо, чем начнет с ним встречаться. 

– Не будь таким букой, дорогой, – улыбнулась женщина, легко поднимаясь с дивана. – Чанёль только из аэропорта, и я всего лишь хотела, чтобы он немного отдохнул перед ужином, – она дошагала до сына и заключила того в крепкие объятья. 

Чувствуя на спине родные ласковые руки, Бэкхён не мог и дальше злиться. Согнувшись в три погибели, чтобы немного поравняться ростом с женщиной, он ответил на объятья, которые доставались ему не так уж и часто после того, как он вступил во взрослую жизнь и съехал от родителей в большой и шумный Сеул.

– А где остальные? – недоуменно поинтересовался Бэкхён, заметив наконец, что кроме них с Чанёлем гостей в доме не было.

– Ох, я специально позвала тебя пораньше, чтобы Чанёль не скучал тут один, – пояснила женщина, лукаво улыбаясь, – ближайший рейс был только на это время, так что мы с миссис Пак решили, что он дождется остальных у нас.

Бэкхён перевел на Чанёля непонимающий взгляд, многозначительно вскинув брови. Пак на это лишь пожал плечами. 

– Ну что ж, – подала голос миссис Бён, заметив их переглядки, – поболтайте, мальчики, не буду вам мешать, – и, хитро улыбнувшись, выпорхнула из гостиной.

– Ну, привет, сосед, – улыбнулся Чанёль, поднимаясь наконец с дивана и возвышаясь над невысоким Бэкхёном. Тот смерил его презрительным взглядом, про себя отметив, что "сосед" за прошедший год вытянулся еще на пару сантиметров. Не беси он Бэкхёна с самого детства, вполне попал бы под категорию "идеальный тип".

– Мы с тобой уже сто лет не соседи, – фыркнул Бён, складывая руки на груди. – Ну как там Нью-Йорк? Стоит на месте? – поинтересовался он, стараясь скрыть заинтересованность. Пусть они с Чанёлем и не ладили как прежде, это не отменяло того факта, что из младшего всегда был прекрасный рассказчик, эмоциональный и красноречивый.

– Естественно, – кивнул Чанёль, – куда же он денется. А ты как? Встречаешься с кем-нибудь?

Бэкхён вскинул брови от удивления, не понимая до конца, чем вызван столь необычный вопрос – никогда прежде Чанёль не интересовался подробностями его личной жизни.

– Нет, я… – Бэк вдруг замялся, и сам до конца не осознавая причины столь явной заминки, – я пока свободен, – наконец выдохнул он.

– Вот как, – протянул Чанёль, как-то загадочно улыбаясь. – Что ж, пойдем, поможем твоей маме, – выдал вдруг он и направился к выходу из комнаты.

Бэкхён проводил парня ошарашенным взглядом, поражаясь его странному поведению, но последовал следом.

*

– А Бэкхённи недавно повысили до главного дизайнера, – хвасталась мама перед родителями Чанёля, чуть хмельно улыбаясь. – Теперь внешний вид будущих журналов будет зависеть исключительно от него.

Бэкхён закатил глаза, отпивая вино из собственного бокала, и вдруг встретился взглядом с глазами Чанёля. На секунду он заметил в них искорку одобрения, но ее тут же затопило лукавством, растекшимся по краю темной радужки. Чанёль отсалютовал ему бокалом и вновь перевел все свое внимание на миссис Бён, не перестающую говорить, как она горда собственным сыном.

Бэкхён снова закатил глаза – он не понимал, какой резон собираться на традиционный рождественский ужин, когда до этого самого рождества почти целый месяц. Конечно, он знал, чем это было вызвано, но все еще не мог с этим смириться. Подобным образом они вроде как праздновали день рождения Чанёля, который тот благополучно справлял в Нью-Йорке каждый год с момента переезда. Обычно ему удавалось выбить отпуск только в начале декабря, чтобы недолго побыть с семьей и справить праздники. 

Бэкхён просто не мог понять, почему бы им не справлять своей семьей, не втягивая его родителей и уж тем более его самого. Он бы и не приезжал, если бы не мама – как-то раз она уже вытянула его за уши на подобное мероприятие. Кончики ушей до сих пор горели от одних только воспоминаний, так что повторять этот печальный опыт у него не было никакого желания, вот и приходилось таскаться в Пучхон дважды в месяц – на день рождения Чанёля, который и днем рождения то не был в полном смысле этого слова, и на рождественский ужин, традиционно проходящий двадцать пятого декабря.

– Сынок, ты уже поделился с Бэкхёном новостями? – подала вдруг голос миссис Пак, вырывая его тем самым из собственных мыслей.

– Нет, мама, – сдержанно улыбнулся Чанёль, внутренне сжимаясь от возможной реакции Бэкхёна на подобное заявление, – еще не представилось случая.

– Что за новости? – заинтересовался Бэкхён, сведя брови на переносице. Он предположил, что новость была непосредственно связана с ним самим, раз уж миссис Пак упомянула его имя.

– Чанёля переводят в Сеул, – радостно поведала его мать, – в твое издательство.

– Вы шутите? – нахмурился Бэкхён и тут же перевел на Чанёля требовательный взгляд, ожидая объяснений.

– Ну что ты, дорогой, какие шутки, – улыбнулась миссис Пак, – мы с Минён так рады, что наши мальчики теперь будут работать вместе, – женщины счастливо заулюлюкали, а Бэкхён сжал руки в кулаки, стараясь унять дрожь в длинных пальцах. Чанёль не смотрел на него – видимо, осознавал собственный прокол. Скрывать такое от Бэкхёна было как минимум подло. Чанёль понимал, что упустил еще один пазл, из которых складывалось чужое доверие.

– Ох, кстати, – подала голос миссис Бён, неосознанно подливая масла в зарождающийся пожар, – раз такое дело, я предложила Чанёлю пожить в твоей квартире. Места много, вы вполне уживетесь вдвоем.

– Мама! – воскликнул Бэкхён, неосознанно отбрасывая вилку в сторону – с громким лязгом та встретилась с ножкой хрустального бокала, и за столом вдруг повисла тишина. – Ты не думаешь, что это следовало для начала обсудить со мной?

– Что такое, Бэкхённи, – спросила женщина, наигранно приподнимая аккуратно-подведенные брови, – чем ты недоволен? 

– Чем я недоволен.. – начал Бэкхён, гневно раздувая ноздри, но был прерван властным голосом матери – она умела поставить его на место, когда того требовала ситуация.

– Не забывай, что квартира принадлежат тетушке Ли, – безапелляционно напомнила женщина, – и я с ней уже договорилась.

Бэкхён резко поднялся из-за стола, скинув с колен белоснежную салфетку, и, смерив родительницу негодующим взглядом, размашистым шагом вышел из столовой.

– Извините нас, – поспешно извинился Чанёль и последовал за ним.

– Может, следовало и правда спросить его для начала? – подал голос молчавший до этого мистер Пак.

– Перебесится и успокоится, – отрезала Минён. 

Она знала, что сын не просто так изводится из-за бывшего друга детства. Этому была логичная причина, и она до нее докопается, даже если придется пожертвовать доверием сына. Если в итоге он найдет свое счастье, она это переживет.

*

Бэкхён вылетел из гостиной и, попутно выхватив из кармана куртки пачку сигарет, направился на задний двор. Злость, неистово клокотавшая в его теле, улеглась, и лишь дрожь в пальцах напоминала о недавнем срыве. Упершись предплечьями в резные перила ограды, Бэкхён дрожащей рукой поджег сигарету и поднес ту к губам, поспешно втягивая дым исхудавшими щеками. Привычная горечь осела на языке, а по телу разлилось знакомое чувство успокоения. Он задумался, сколько раз сигареты спасали его от неминуемого срыва, и улыбнулся. 

Еще пара затяжек, и дыхание пришло в норму, а руки перестали дрожать. Он и сам не понял, что вызвало в нем такую бурную реакцию. Былая неприязнь к бывшему лучшему другу с годами испарилась, оставив после себя лишь неприятный осадок в моменты, подобные этому. Бэкхён уже давно перестал ненавидеть его за то, что он сделал однажды. Они с Чанёлем виделись не так часто в последние годы – подпитывать ненависть было нечем, и она постепенно растаяла, осев на дне живота не самыми приятными воспоминаниями. Бэкхён внезапно осознал, чего боялся – что начни он жить вместе с Чанёлем и видеть его каждый день, и ненависть вернется. Он уже давно этого не хотел. Он скучал по Чанёлю и их дружбе, хоть и признаваться в этом никогда не станет.

Бэкхён окинул тоскливым взглядом привычный двор, среди кустов и деревцев которого прошло их с Чанёлем детство: лужайку, на которой они валялись ночами, глядя на звезды и делясь мечтами; забор, с которого Чанёль однажды упал, сломав руку, а он плакал за двоих, потому что чувствовал свою за это вину, ведь младший не дал ему упасть, подставившись сам. Бэкхён улыбнулся воспоминаниям, а затем его взгляд упал на беседку с уютными скамейками за стенами, увитыми плющом, и улыбка тут же померкла.

– О чем задумался? – Бэкхён крупно вздрогнул, услышав за спиной чужой голос, и поспешил перевести взгляд на собственные руки, в одной из которых уже дотлевала сигарета. Он вдавил ее в дно жестянки, наблюдая, как быстро потух огонек, и, вдруг преисполнившись непонятной смелости, произнес:

– Вспоминаю, как ты впервые поцеловал меня, – усмехнулся он, вновь переведя взгляд на злосчастную беседку. – Вон в той беседке. Когда выпал первый рождественский снег. Нам было по четырнадцать, помнишь? 

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Чанёль, тут же ощутив на губах фантомный вкус чужих губ. – Всегда думал, что ты именно тогда начал меня ненавидеть.

– Пф, – насмешливо фыркнул Бэкхён, – я ненавидел тебя и раньше, – солгал он.

– Бэкхён, – позвал вдруг Чанёль, – если ты не хочешь, я могу пожить в другом месте.

– Все в порядке, – покачал головой Бэк, – ты меня прости за это, сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

– Ты…

– Буду рад предоставить тебе убежище, – ухмыльнулся Бэкхён и, вполне дружески похлопав его по плечу, вернулся в дом.

Чанёль накрыл ладонью плечо, даже сквозь ткань чувствуя тепло чужой ладони, и улыбнулся самому себе – кажется, он вернулся вовремя.

***

Дорога обратно в Сеул прошла в молчании. Бэкхён не знал, как начать разговор, да и говорить им с Чанёлем было особо не о чем, так что оставалось лишь крепче сжимать руль, не сводя сосредоточенного взгляда с дороги. Чанёль и вовсе, казалось бы, задремал, уткнувшись виском в стекло. 

Бэк понятия не имел, как после стольких лет порознь они станут жить вместе. Вспоминались старые добрые деньки далекого прошлого, задолго до того, как они стали друг другу чужими – постоянные ночевки, прогулки, разговоры. Бэкхён и представить не мог, что станет так по ним скучать. Но вот он, спустя почти двенадцать лет, сидит рядом с человеком, который когда-то был ему ближе, чем собственные родители, и не может выдавить и слова.

Чанёль понимал, что Бэкхёну тяжело. Он видел, как тот несколько раз открывал рот, порываясь начать разговор, но тут же его захлопывал. Поэтому он специально сделал вид, что задремал, чтобы старший не мучился собственными жалкими попытками. 

Когда машина остановилась у семиэтажной высотки, Бэкхён протянул к нему руку, желая разбудить, но не смел коснуться. Его ладонь зависла в воздухе, и Чанёль поспешил избавить его от нежеланного касания, распахнув ресницы.

– Уже приехали? – спросил он, сонно хлопая глазами.

– Да, – облегченно выдохнул Бэкхён, и от Чанёля не укрылось, как нервно он сжал собственную коленку, – да, приехали.

*

– Твоя мама сказала, тебя перевели в наше издательство, – начал Бэкхён, раскладывая по полкам холодильника многочисленные контейнеры с остатками праздничного ужина, – на какую должность? – поинтересовался он, обернувшись через плечо.

Чанёль сидел за стойкой, копаясь в собственном ноутбуке. Бэкхёну не было видно, чем он там занимается, да и желания это выяснить особого не было.

– Ох, я, – Чанёль вдруг замялся, оторвав взгляд от экрана, – я буду главным редактором.

– О, – как-то потерянно выдохнул Бэкхён, – а почему ты не остался в Нью-Йорке?

– Тебе так претит мысль, что я вернулся? – невесело усмехнулся Чанёль.

– Нет, – Бэкхён стушевался, – нет, я не это имел в виду, просто… Там у тебя наверняка было больше перспектив, зачем было возвращаться?

– Моя начальница считает, что я должен вывести ваш журнал на новый уровень, – безэмоционально проговорил Чанёль, возвращая свое внимание ноутбуку.

– О, то есть, по-вашему, мы отстой? – сложив руки на груди, спросил Бэкхён.

– Я этого не говорил, – младший спокойно покачал головой, но взгляда так и не поднял.

– Но подразумевал именно это, – очень тихо проговорил Бэк.

Разобравшись с контейнерами, он погасил верхний свет, оставив лишь подсветку над стойкой, за которой сидел Чанёль, и двинулся прочь из кухни.

– Твоя комната напротив моей, я положу свежее белье на кровать, постелешь сам, – на ходу объяснил он. На мгновенье задержавшись у арки, что вела прочь из кухни, он развернулся и посмотрел Чанёлю в спину, что даже не удосужился обернуться, – погасишь свет, когда будешь ложиться.

Не дождавшись другого ответа, кроме легкого кивка, Бэкхён покинул кухню.

*

Чанёль еще долго после их не совсем удачного разговора не спешил покидать кухню. Хоть дел уже не осталось, он просто не мог заставить себя подняться с места. Он слышал, как в комнате Бэкхёна хлопнула дверь, за которой обрывались все звуки. И без звука его голоса, заполняющего тишину, Чанёлю казалось, что он снова один, в своей пустой и холодной нью-йоркской квартире. Бэкхён был рядом, на расстоянии всего одного коридора, но как никогда далеко. Чанёль не знал о нем ничего – о чем он думает, о чем мечтает, что любит, а что – нет. Бэкхён оставался для него тайной за семью замками, и еще никогда он не чувствовал, что они настолько чужие друг другу. 

Захлопнув ноутбук, Чанёль собрал в кейс все свои документы и так и оставил его лежать на стойке. Погасив свет, как старший и велел, он направился в собственную комнату. И только стоя между двумя одинаковыми дверьми, он понял, что Бэкхён не уточнил, какая комната принадлежит ему самому. Сказал лишь: "Твоя комната напротив моей", но какая из комнат – его? Чанёль посомневался с минуту, а затем схватился за ручку, к двери которой стоял ближе. 

И только войдя внутрь, понял, что все-таки ошибся. Аромат Бэкхёна накрыл его с головой, стоило ему лишь переступить порог. Все здесь говорило о том, кто ее владелец. Чанёль слышал знакомые с детства запахи – ментоловый шампунь, ягодный гель для душа, малиновая жвачка. И только стойкий мускусный запах с нотками цитруса был ему незнаком – очевидно, новый парфюм. 

Чанёль окинул комнату беглым взглядом и усмехнулся – ничего не изменилось, все такой же бардак. На письменном столе царил настоящий хаос, как бывало и в школьные годы – всевозможные бумаги, папки, эскизы, куча немытых чашек, фантики от шоколадных батончиков. На тумбочке у кровати стопка прочитанных книг, рядом – смешные закладки с персонажами мультфильмов. У окна причудливое кресло-мешок, накрытое пушистым пледом, а на широком подоконнике гора цветастых подушек. Все такое же уютное, как и сам хозяин комнаты, сладко посапывающий под пуховым одеялом.

Чанёль твердил себе, что должен немедленно развернуться и уйти, но не мог. Его словно магнитом тянуло к кровати. Одним глазком, он глянет лишь одним глазком и тут же уйдет. Неслышно ступая по пушистому ковру, Чанёль добрался до кровати и несмело взглянул на чужое лицо. Бэкхён безмятежно спал, завернувшись в одеяло и привычно пуская слюни на уголок подушки. Чанёль усмехнулся и тут же испуганно зажал рот ладонью, настороженно наблюдая за чужим лицом. Но Бэкхён не проснулся, лишь сморщил нос и чуть повозил по наволочке щекой. 

Чанёль долго боролся с собственной совестью, которая сиреной орала, чтобы он этого не делал, но он все же не мог противиться соблазну. Протянув ладонь, парень невесомо коснулся бархата чужой щеки. Всего на мгновенье огладив большим пальцем чужую скулу, он отдернул ладонь и поспешил убраться из чужой комнаты.

Всю ночь провалявшись без сна, Чанёль соскочил с кровати, едва поднялось солнце, и, не дожидаясь пробуждения Бэкхёна, покинул квартиру. 

***

Когда Бэкхён проснулся поутру, Чанёля в квартире уже не было. Рабочий день в издательстве начинался с девяти, но он, видимо, решил явиться пораньше, чтобы подготовиться к первому дню. А может просто не хотел с ним сталкиваться – Бэкхён не исключал и подобный вариант. Он не был доволен окончанием их вчерашнего разговора, но поделать ничего не мог. Бэк не знал, чем заполнить ту пропасть, что образовалась между ними за столько лет. 

Не спеша приняв душ, Бэкхён сварил себе кофе и, листая на планшете утренние новости, так же не спеша насладился любимым напитком.

Когда он появился в издательстве, там царила настоящая суматоха – видимо, слухи о новом главном редакторе уже добрались до сотрудников. Не успел он дойти до собственного кабинета, как его перехватили за локоть и утащили в сторону.

– Ты уже знаешь, что у нас новый главный редактор? – возбужденно зашептал Лухан, дергая его за рукав.

– О даа, – Бэкхён закатил глаза, но не успел он закончить мысль, как стеклянная дверь кабинета главного редактора, прежде принадлежавшего ворчливому мужику среднего возраста, распахнулась, являя взорам сотрудников высокого стройного мужчину в стильном костюме глубокого синего цвета. Засунув руки в карманы брюк, он окинул взглядом своих будущих подчиненных, лишь на долю секунды задержав взгляд на Бэкхёне дольше, чем того требовала ситуация. 

– Добрый день, уважаемые коллеги! – поприветствовал Чанёль, и его голос эхом пронесся по небольшому офису. – С сегодняшнего дня я буду вашим главным редактором. Меня зовут Пак Чанёль, приятно познакомиться! Надеюсь, мы с вами сработаемся.

– Какой красавчик! – мечтательно выдохнул Лухан, не сводя глаз с Чанёля, что уже воодушевленно приветствовал сотрудников, пожимая руки и раздавая улыбки.

– Ничего особенного, – фыркнул Бэкхён, вырывая свою руку из чужого захвата и направляясь в кабинет.

– Эй, ты чего? – видя странное поведение друга, Лухан увязался следом.

– Ничего, – буркнул Бэкхён, бросая на стол папку с новым дизайном, – работы много.

– Погоди-ка, ты его знаешь? – пораженно ахнув, догадался Лухан. Он шустро прикрыл дверь в кабинет и нагло развалился на диванчике для посетителей.

– Это он, – сдался Бэкхён, откидывая ручку в сторону. Сосредоточиться никак не получалось – перед глазами стоял образ Чанёля в шикарном костюме. Бэк помотал головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя из-под век навязчивые картинки.

– А он – это… – начал Лухан, нарочно растягивая гласные, хоть и знал прекрасно, как эта привычка бесит его лучшего друга.

– Парень, перед которым я в детстве бегал голышом, – простонал Бэкхён, падая лицом в ворох бумаг на собственном столе.

– Да ладно?! – совсем не по-мужски взвизгнул Лухан. – И что ты собираешься делать?

– В каком смысле? – Бэкхён даже голову приподнял от недоумения.

– Ну как же, – Лухан подался ближе, упираясь локтями в поверхность стола, – он же шикарен, Бэк. Да и ты сам говорил, что ваши мамы уже не первый год пытаются вас свести.

– Ты рехнулся? – слишком громко воскликнул Бэкхён, но тут же сбавил обороты и зашипел. – Я не собираюсь с ним встречаться, Хань!

– Простите, что помешал, – за собственными пререканиями парни и не заметили негромкого стука в дверь, пока в их беседу не вмешался звучный бас, – господин Лу, зайдите ко мне, как будет свободная минутка, хочу обсудить с Вами несколько вопросов касательно вакансии Технического редактора, – Чанёль дежурно улыбнулся и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Бэкхён смотрел на стеклянную поверхность, выпучив глаза, несколько мгновений, пока Лухан не пришел в себя первым. 

– Думаешь, он слышал наш разговор? – спросил он негромко, впрочем так и не дождавшись ответа от пораженного друга.

***

Бэкхён сунул ключ в замочную скважину и с удивлением обнаружил, что дверь открыта. Это означало только одно – Чанёль уже дома. Бэкхён целый день старался не попадаться ему на глаза, отсиживаясь в собственном кабинете, пока младший носился по офису, словно ураган, разбираясь с косяками предыдущего главреда. Бэк думал, что он с головой завален работой, потому никак не ожидал, что тот появится дома раньше него.

Аккуратно повесив пальто на вешалку, Бэкхён погасил в прихожей свет и прошел вглубь квартиры. Он направился на свет, что привел его в кухню. Чанёль нашелся там же – чуть согнув ноги в коленях и упершись в них ладонями, он сосредоточенным взглядом гипнотизировал микроволновку.

Бэкхён оперся плечом на косяк и негромко кашлянул, привлекая чужое внимание. Чанёль вздрогнул и тут же выпрямился, неловко улыбаясь.

– Привет, – сказал он. 

– Что это ты тут делаешь? – заинтересовался Бэкхён, проходя в кухню и усаживаясь за стойку – на то самое место, где сидел младший прошлым вечером.

– Я подумал, что наш разговор вчера протек не самым приятным образом, – аккуратно подбирая слова, объяснил Чанёль. – И так как мы теперь вроде как живем вместе, предлагаю заключить мир и забыть про старые обиды, идет?

Бэкхён смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и легко вскинул брови, словно спрашивая "Ты это серьезно?".

– У меня есть пицца, – привел еще один аргумент в свою пользу парень, и в этот момент, словно в подтверждение его словам, микроволновка за его спиной радостно пикнула.

Чанёль открыл дверцу и вытянул промасленную коробку, из-под крышки которой доносился заманчивый аромат горячего теста и тягучего плавленого сыра. Бэкхён прикрыл глаза, втягивая помесь вкусных ароматов, и почувствовал, как во рту скапливается слюна – сказывался целый день без еды.

– Все еще любишь "Маринару"? – спросил Чанёль, откидывая картонную крышку.

– Твоя взяла, – усмехнулся Бэкхён, закатывая рукава.

– Есть еще пиво, – Чанёль шагнул к холодильнику, – не знал, какое ты пьешь, поэтому доверился продавцу и взял самое популярное.

– Я не пью пиво, – перебил Бэкхён.

Чанёль стушевался, и, чтобы младший не подумал, что он говорит это лишь из вредности, Бэк поспешил добавить:

– Не нравится вкус, – пожал плечами, – предпочитаю колу.

– А, – Чанёль весь словно расслабился, снова растянув губы в улыбке, – это я тоже учел.

Бэкхён наблюдал, как ловко тот вытянул из холодильника несколько стеклянных бутылочек, как достал из шкафчика салфетки и вилки – так просто и естественно, словно жил в этой квартире всю жизнь, и внутри что-то перевернулось. Ведь если бы не его глупый юношеский максимализм, они вполне могли бы вот так жить вместе. Закончили бы школу, вместе поступили в университет и делили квартиру, соревнуясь по утрам за место в ванной. Бэкхён помнит, как они мечтали об этом, будучи детьми. Если бы он смог тогда закрыть глаза на тот поцелуй и списать его на глупую шутку лучшего друга, как бы повернулась их жизнь? Уехал бы Чанёль в Нью-Йорк, едва закончив школу? Остались бы они лучшими друзьями? Или стали бы чем-то большим? Бэкхён не мог сейчас дать ответа на собственные вопросы, крутящиеся в голове. Но одно он знал точно – он бы очень этого хотел.

– Ты меня слышишь? – Бэкхён выплыл из собственных мыслей и осознал, что лицо Чанёля находится в опасной близости от его собственного. Резко откинувшись назад и едва не свалившись с высокого стула, он быстро захлопал ресницами, стараясь не задерживаться взглядом на чужом лице.

– Задумался, извини, – неловко улыбнулся он. – О чем ты говорил?

– О том, что скачал фильм, – растерянно ответил Чанёль, во все глаза наблюдая за ним. – Как насчет посмотреть его вместе? 

– Конечно! – с преувеличенным энтузиазмом ответил Бэкхён и тут же отвесил себе мысленную затрещину – не хватало еще, чтобы Чанёль догадался о донимающих его мыслях.

*

Бэкхён думал, что вот так снова сидеть рядом с Чанёлем и строить из себя друзей будет неловко, но на самом деле не чувствовал ничего, кроме накрывшего с головой уюта. Давно ему не было так хорошо от обычного просмотра фильма за пиццей и колой. И даже Лухан, милый и забавный парень, столько лет занимающий место его лучшего друга, не мог подарить ему этого ощущения. С Чанёлем все было иначе. Четырнадцать лет, проведенные бок о бок, давали о себе знать.

За проведенные перед экраном телевизора два часа Бэкхён все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что смотрит не на экран, а на парня рядом. Он смотрел на его лицо, считывая с него знакомые эмоции, и понимал, что тот совсем не изменился. Все такой же эмоциональный и открытый – широко растягивал рот в улыбке, закидывая назад голову и выставляя напоказ острый кадык, и хлопал ладонью по диванной подушке, когда не мог совладать с собственными эмоциями, бьющими через край. 

Уложив голову на собственные колени, Бэкхён тепло улыбался, вспоминая, что каждый выходной они сидели вот так же, бок о бок за просмотром очередного фильма. Менялись только картинки на экране и окружающие предметы мебели, а чувства оставались теми же – небывалое спокойствие и уют.

Повинуясь странному порыву, Чанёль всего на секунду бросил взгляд на чужое лицо и не поверил своим глазам – Бэкхён смотрел на него, легко улыбаясь. Он знал это выражение лица – не раз прежде видел его и раньше, в той жизни. Именно благодаря этим нежным взглядам он и поверил, что тот отчаянный поцелуй продвинет их отношения на другой уровень, а не станет их концом.

Перед глазами снова заплясали картинки того вечера. Привычный рождественский ужин на две семьи, беззаботно болтающие родители, заваленный вкусностями стол, горящая яркими лампочками живая ель. А затем укрытый белым снежным покрывалом двор, уютная беседка, летящие с неба снежинки. И горящие морозным румянцем щеки лучшего друга, возбужденно спрашивающего о подарке. Чанёль не приготовил для него ничего, кроме собственного сердца, галопом стучащего в груди. Несмотря на кусающий за щеки мороз, глаза Бэкхёна были такими теплыми и родными, что, не сомневаясь больше ни секунды, Чанёль приблизился к его лицу и накрыл холодные губы своими. Всего на несколько секунд ощущение губ Бэкхёна под его губами перекрыло для Чанёля все остальные чувства и звуки, и лишь смачный удар в нос вернул его в реальность.

Чанёль поморщился – вернулась фантомная боль в переносице. Бэкхён тогда совсем не пожалел силы и сломал ему нос, а после убежал к себе и заперся в комнате. Он помнит, как миссис Бён кричала на Бэка из-за закрытой двери, требуя объяснений, пока его мама прикладывала к его носу холодный компресс, а тот несколько дней не вылезал из комнаты, не отвечая ни на звонки, ни на смс. Когда Чанёль через неделю пришел к нему с извинениями, тот даже не взглянул на него, пройдя мимо, словно его и вовсе не существовало. Обида не прошла ни через неделю, ни через месяц. И когда Чанёль после каникул явился в школу и узнал, что Бэкхён теперь сидит не с ним, чего не случалось ни разу за все школьные годы, к нему пришло осознание – тем глупым поступком он собственноручно лишил себя лучшего друга.

Он надеялся, что Бэкхён побесится несколько месяцев и успокоится, но время шло, а старший продолжал его игнорировать. Когда в следующем учебном году Бэк перевелся в другую школу, Чанёль понял, что это конец. Первое время было невыносимо тяжело и больно – он изредка видел Бэкхёна по утрам, по пути в школу, пару раз в городе с новыми друзьями, но ни разу тот даже не бросил на него взгляд. А потом он уехал в Нью-Йорк и стал приезжать домой лишь раз в год, на традиционный семейный ужин на две семьи. 

Он стал видеть Бэкхёна так редко, что чувства, казалось бы, должны были поутихнуть, но сердце каждый раз замирало, когда он видел его, приезжая домой. Они перебрасывались едва ли парой фраз за вечер, но этого хватало Чанёлю, чтобы продержаться еще год без его улыбки и звука его голоса. Он едва ли от радости не прыгал, когда миссис Бён предложила ему пожить с Бэком, а потом этот его минутный порыв, их короткий разговор, и вот он уже сидит рядом с ним, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не коснуться того, о ком мечтал так долго. Еще одной столь долгой разлуки с ним даже его привыкшее к боли сердце уже не выдержит.

Вынырнув из собственных воспоминаний, Чанёль вдруг понял, что на экране уже плывут титры, а они с Бэком так и сидят, не поменяв позы и не обмолвившись и словом. 

– Хороший фильм, – протянул Бэк, потягиваясь, словно кот.

– Ага, – Чанёль кивнул, хотя за собственными мыслями и воспоминаниями бессовестно пропустил концовку.

Пару минут они сидели в тишине, провожая глазами уплывающие за рамку телевизора строки. Бэкхён не шевелился, и Чанёль тоже не спешил вставать. Сидеть вот так рядом с ним было хорошо и приятно. Словно и не было стольких лет порознь, прошедших в глупой обиде. 

– Снова друзья? – спросил вдруг Чанёль, надеясь, что не испортит этой неосторожной фразой столь приятный вечер.

– Снова друзья, – кивнул Бэкхён, подарив ему одну из тех улыбок, что младший хранил в одной из коробочек своего сознания с пометкой "родные".

***

– Эй, Пак, открой дверь! – прокричал Бэкхён, услышав трель дверного звонка. Ему самому было далеко не до этого – он по локти был измазан в соусе, с которым возился уже около часа.

– Я только из душа! – послышалось в ответ.

– Они тебя не съедят! – закатив глаза, заверил Бён.

Бэкхён краем глаза заметил, как мимо кухонной арки проплыл чужой силуэт, и лишь когда в кухню завалился блестящий возбужденными глазами Лухан, понял, в чем было дело. Чанёль был после душа. И он его об этом предупредил. А Бэк только сейчас вспомнил, что после душа тот обычно выходил в одних шортах, не удосужившись вытереться или хотя бы натянуть майку. Реакция Лухана была вполне очевидна – он и сам первый раз на несколько минут подвис, провожая скатывающиеся по чужим "шоколадным плиткам" капельки.

Бэкхён одарил друга красноречивым взглядом и показательно закатил глаза, намекая, чтобы он не раскатывал губу на чужое добро. Добро, конечно, было не его, но и Лухану оно не принадлежало – следовательно, было чужое для них обоих. _К сожалению_. Бэкхён помотал головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя не совсем пристойные мысли, и шагнул к раковине, тщательно вымыв руки. Что ж, ужин был готов.

– А где Чонин? – наконец поинтересовался Бэкхён, сервируя стол.

– У него какое-то ЧП на работе, – отмахнулся Хань, таская из тарелки мясную нарезку. – Он очень извиняется и блабла.

– Так что, – послышался третий голос из дверного проема, – мы сегодня втроем? 

Лухан, сидящий спиной к Чанёлю, игриво поиграл бровями, и Бэкхён кинул в него салфеткой.

– Получается, так, – мило улыбнулся Хань, оборачиваясь к Чанёлю.

*

– Был рад познакомиться с тобой поближе, – улыбался Чанёль, провожая Лухана. – Рад, что рядом с Бэком все это время были такие хорошие друзья.

– А я рад, что он наконец высунул голову из задницы и вспомнил, что у него и до этого был отличный друг, – усмехнулся парень. 

Чанёль ответил ему похожей усмешкой, но сказать ничего не успел – в коридоре показался Бэкхён, протягивая другу несколько контейнеров с остатками ужина.

– Передавай привет Чонину и не вздумай слопать весь десерт по дороге, – наставлял Бэк, обнимая парня на прощание.

– Конечно, конечно, – покивал Лухан, – спасибо за ужин! – А затем повернулся к Чанёлю и радостно помахал. – Пока, Чанёль, и не останавливайся на достигнутом! 

– О чем это он? – недоуменно спросил Бэкхён, когда за другом закрылась дверь.

– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Чанёль, довольно улыбаясь – Хань, как оказалось, был на его стороне.

***

– Эй, Бэк, – раздался из селектора звучный голос Чанёля. Бэкхён перевел взгляд на девайс, вопросительно вскинув брови, хоть и увидеть этого парень на том конце связи не мог. – Зайди ко мне.

Лампочка пикнула, оповещая тем самым, что разговор завершен, и Бэкхён раздраженно закатил глаза. Чанёль стал пользоваться тем, что они вновь начали неплохо общаться, и Бэк даже скучал иногда по тем временам, когда они не разговаривали. С тех пор, как Пак потребовал установить в его кабинете селектор, непосредственно связанный с телефоном в его собственном кабинете, он дергал Бэкхёна по пустякам по сто раз на дню. Но деваться было некуда, так что, подхватив со стола рабочий блокнот и ручку, Бэк одернул на себе стильную рубашку и двинулся в чужой кабинет.

Вопреки представлениям работников, что видели в Чанёле серьезного, взрослого мужчину и авторитетного босса, тот вдали от чужих глаз оставался сущим ребенком. Бэкхён вошел в кабинет и поспешил прикрыть за собой дверь, чтобы никто из тех, кто так жестко ошибался на счет Пака, не увидел, как тот крутится в большом кожаном кресле.

– Ну что опять? – раздраженно поинтересовался Бэкхён, падая в кресло.

Чанёль перепугался и едва не вываливался из кресла, в два счета принимая деловой и собранный вид.

– Хотел поговорить с тобой по поводу Технического редактора, – деловито сообщил он, – тебе ведь придется работать с ним напрямую. Не хочу, чтоб ты потом до конца дней моих ворчал на меня за что, что подсунул тебе бездаря.

– Ну и что с ним? – лениво спросил Бэк, перебирая ручки в карандашнице. 

– Это ты мне скажи, – усмехнулся Чанёль, поднимаясь с кресла.

Бэкхён поднял на него удивленные глаза, а затем заметил, куда направлен его взгляд, и обернулся. В дверях кабинета стоял доселе не знакомый ему светловолосый парень с увесистой папкой подмышкой. Высокий и широкоплечий, он был как раз во вкусе Бэкхёна. Окинув оценивающим взглядом безупречно-подобранный костюм, стильную укладку и недешевые увесистые часы на бледном запястье, Бэк не без удовольствия отметил, что мужчина оглядывает его таким же оценивающим взглядом. 

– Добрый день! – поприветствовал молодой человек, шагая вглубь кабинета и протягивая Бэкхёну красивую широкую ладонь. – Меня зовут О Сехун, кажется, с этого момента мы будем работать вместе.

– Приятно познакомиться! – пропел Бэкхён, растягивая губы в довольной улыбке.

***

– Я иду на свидание! – возбужденно зашептал Бэкхён в трубку. Лухан на той стороне провода крякнул что-то неразборчивое, наверняка подавившись очередной печенькой, а затем радостно заулюлюкал. 

– И кто он? – поинтересовался друг, прокашлявшись.

– Наш новый Технический редактор, знаешь такого? – все так же не повышая голоса, поведал Бён. Он и сам не понимал, почему старался говорить как можно тише. Чанёль на кухне вел деловой разговор с какой-то важной персоной, так что шанс, что он может его услышать, был невысок, но делиться с ним подобным почему-то не хотелось, ведь он предполагал, какую реакцию повлечет за собой его признание. Лухан конечно не раз предупреждал его, что правда рано или поздно раскроется, но Бэкхён старался об этом не думать.

– Естественно, – фыркнул Лухан. – Это же я его выбрал. Можешь купить мне благодарственный кофе.

– А пирожное тебе к нему не взять? – засмеялся Бэкхён, ставя в голове мысленную галочку – не то Хань обидится, уж он-то его знал.

– Лимонное, ну ты знаешь, – засмеялся друг в ответ. – Как это вообще вышло? 

– Не знаю, – Бэкхён пожал плечами, позабыв, что друг его не видит, – я присматривался к нему некоторое время. Ты же видел его – он такой шикарный, я не думал, что он по мальчикам. А вчера мы с ним столкнулись в кофейне, и вот. Завтра идем ужинать.

– Ну ты даешь, – усмехнулся друг. – А Чанёль? Уже рассказал ему?

– Не пойму, а он-то тут причем? – раздраженно передернув плечами, фыркнул Бэк. Его и так не покидало странное ощущение, словно, скрывая свое свидание с другим мужчиной, он ему изменяет, хотя между ними по-прежнему не было ничего, кроме более-менее восстановленной дружбы. А слова друга лишь усугубляли ситуацию.

– Воу, воу, не надо так беситься, – послышалось в трубке, и Бэкхён смог красочно представить, как Хань вскидывает руки в примиряющем жесте. – Делай, как знаешь.

– Ладно, я побежал, – услышав шаги в коридоре, Бэк поспешно скинул звонок и уставился в дверной проем.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Чанёль, заметив, в какой неестественной позе он застыл.

– Да, – Бэкхён отмер и пришел в себя, убирая телефон в карман, – конечно, порядок.

Чанёль окинул его удивленным взглядом, но, к счастью, ничего не сказал.

– Поужинаем? – улыбнулся он.

***

Бэкхён провел перед распахнутыми дверьми шкафа добрых два часа, стараясь выбрать, в чем же пойти на ужин. Особо расфуфыриваться не хотелось, но и забить на свой образ парень не мог. Надеть белую футболку под синюю клетчатую рубашку и выразить тем самым дружеские намерения? Но тогда не подумает ли Сехун, что он особо не заинтересован в дальнейших отношениях? Или обтягивающие кожаные брюки и свободную черную рубашку? А вдруг он натолкнет О на мысль, что рассчитывает только на секс?

Бэкхён окинул взглядом заваленные разноцветными тряпками кровать, пол и кресло и решил попросить совета у Лухана. Он уже набрал номер, но вовремя вспомнил, что друг был не в восторге от его намерения встретиться с О, и скинул звонок. 

Еще с полчаса походив по комнате из угла в угол, он наконец остановил выбор на узких черных джинсах и белоснежной рубашке, кокетливо расстегнув несколько верхних пуговиц. Пару минут покривлявшись перед зеркалом и построив самому себе томные мордашки, Бэк решил все же чуть подвести глаза. Окинув себя удовлетворенным взглядом, парень довольно кивнул самому себе и накинул сверху кожаную куртку. Пару минут смотрел на собственное отражение, а затем горестно вздохнул – выйти на улицу в кожанке в такой мороз было не самой лучшей идеей. Бросив куртку на кресло, Бэкхён вытянул из шкафа любимое пальто из мягкого серого кашемира. Растолкав по карманам телефон и бумажник, он окинул последним взглядом развороченную комнату и вышел в коридор.

А в гостиной столкнулся с Чанёлем, что окинул его взглядом, полным плохо прикрытого восхищения, а затем недоуменно нахмурил брови.

– Куда это ты такой красивый? – усмехнувшись спросил он.

Бэкхён почувствовал, как внутренности скручиваются в какой-то безобразный комок, но проигнорировать вопрос не мог, а потому лишь тихо выдохнул:

– На свидание.

– И кто эта счастливица? – весело присвистнул Пак.

– О Сехун, – обреченно выдохнул Бэк, уже предчувствуя чужую реакцию. Вот он – тот момент раскрытия правды, о котором не единожды предупреждал Лухан. 

– Погоди, что? – Чанёль сузил глаза, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо в надежде выискать хоть намек на то, что он пошутил. – Ты встречаешься с парнем? 

Бэкхён весь словно сжался и лишь несмело кивнул.

– Не ты ли сломал мне нос в детстве, обозвав педиком и разорвав с концами нашу дружбу? – зло прошипел Чанёль. – А сейчас я узнаю, что ты трахаешься с парнями! С каких пор?

Бэкхёна отчего-то разозлили его слова, и вина, что он чувствовал перед другом, отошла на задний план. Какое право имеет Пак кидаться подобными упреками? Какое ему вообще дело до того, с кем он встречается?

– Не твое собачье дело, с кем я трахаюсь! – рыкнул он, поднимая на Чанёля злющие глаза. А затем развернулся и зашагал прочь. Однако далеко уйти ему не удалось – Чанёль поймал его за запястье, сжимая пальцы на мягкой ткани пальто, и, дернув за руку, развернул к себе лицом.

– Объяснись! – жестко потребовал он. Что-то в его голове шептало ему, что он не должен так обращаться с Бэкхёном, но он был слишком зол, чтобы следовать зову разума. Единственная мысль билась в его сознании – неужели Бэк врал ему все эти годы?

– Ты ни черта не знаешь о моей жизни! – закричал вдруг Бэкхён, вырывая руку из его захвата. – Тебя не было рядом, когда меня мучили сомнения, когда грызла совесть и ныло сердце. Ты свалил в свой гребаный Нью-Йорк и забыл, что у тебя был друг, которого ты, мать твою, поцеловал без всякого на то позволения, перевернув его мир с ног на голову! – стена, за которой Бэкхён все эти годы прятал свои страхи, наконец рухнула, рассыпавшись сотнями кирпичей. 

– Это ты сделал из меня чертового гея, посадив тогда в сердце росток сомнений этим своим поцелуем! – в Чанёля полетел первый "кирпич". – Я никогда не думал, что меня тянет к тебе не потому, что ты – мой лучший друг, с которым я могу поделиться чем угодно, а потому, что ты чертов привлекательный парень. Этими мыслями – о том, что мне, кажется, нравятся не только девчонки, я даже с тобой не мог поделиться, потому что никогда не думал, что ты меня поймешь. Тебе ведь всегда нравились девчонки, я помню, с каким интересом ты разглядывал тот журнал, который Ифань притащил однажды, помнишь? А мы, как дураки, выменяли его на новенький мяч, на который так долго копили, – горько усмехнулся Бэкхён, прокручивая перед глазами картинки из прошлой жизни.

– Я долгие годы гнал от себя эти мысли, – спокойнее заговорил Бэк. – Знаешь, у меня никогда особо не ладилось с девчонками, – невесело хохотнул он. – Я думал, что дело во мне, что я недостаточно мужественный. Начал ходить в качалку, занялся плаванием. А потом познакомился там же с одним парнем. Я даже не сразу понял, что он меня клеит, – засмеялся на мгновенье, а затем снова посерьезнел. 

– Я не врал тебе, – тихо добавил Бэкхён, наконец заглядывая Чанёлю в глаза, – я себе врал.

После чего развернулся и ушел, напоследок хлопнув дверью.

***

Первым порывом, едва Бэкхён вылетел за дверь собственной квартиры, было позвонить Сехуну и отменить свидание к чертям. После того, как он признался во всем Чанёлю, идти никуда не хотелось. Хотелось забиться в угол и в одиночку напиться, умирая от жалости к самому себе. Неужели он и правда это сделал – обвинил Чанёля в том, кто он есть? Он тяжело переживал свое влечение к парням и привык во всем находить виноватого. В этот раз им неосознанно стал Чанёль. 

Боже, а он ведь только начал думать, что у них все наладилось, что прежняя дружба если не вернулась, то постепенно восстанавливается. И опять он разрушил все собственными руками. Бэкхён остановился у лифта и оперся рукой о стену, немигающим взглядом уставившись на панель с кнопками. Что же теперь делать? Как вести себя с Чанёлем? Извиниться? Игнорировать? Сделать вид, что ничего не было? Бэкхён понятия не имел, как исправить очередную ошибку.

Чувство вины едва ли не начало жрать его изнутри, пока он ехал в лифте до первого этажа. Голову забивали ненужные мысли, картинки, воспоминания. Хотелось отключиться и не чувствовать ничего. Однако затем он вспомнил, куда и зачем идет, и немного встряхнулся. Негоже приходить на свидание с кислой миной и мыслями о том, кто, возможно, когда-то и правда его любил. Это осознание заставило его на миг замереть перед дверью, а затем приложиться о нее же лбом. Нет, нет, нет, он не станет думать о Чанёле, пока будет с другим парнем.

Вопреки ожиданиям Бэкхёна, Сехун не повел его в одно из тех пафосных мест, которые нередко становятся местом деловых ужинов всяких богатеев. Вместо этого он привел его в небольшой ресторанчик у самой набережной. Это место было невероятно популярно летом из-за столиков едва ли не у самой воды, а в холода, как сейчас, практически пустовало. Метрдотель радушно поприветствовал их, забрав верхнюю одежду, и сопроводил к небольшому столику у окна, из которого открывался захватывающий вид на ровную гладь воды, на полотне которой уже зажигались первые отражения звезд. 

Каждый столик был скрыт от других ажурными перегородками, и никто из посетителей не мешал другому. В зале стоял приглушенный свет – над их столом висели несколько ламп на длинных проводах, а из маленькой вазочки из цветного стекла глядели на них своими лепестками живые пионы.

– Приятное место, – улыбнулся Бэкхён, разглаживая на коленях салфетку. Он мысленно порадовался, что в конечном итоге сделал выбор в пользу классической рубашки. А также поставил мысленную галочку напротив имени парня – помимо обладателя привлекательной внешности и отменного стиля тот оказался романтиком. Занятно – таких галантных пассий у него еще не было.

– Одно из любимых, – отозвался Сехун, легко улыбаясь. – Ты пьешь красное или белое?

– Красное, – отозвался Бэк, незаметно разглядывая парня напротив. Тот выглядел отменно – идеальный костюм, идеальная прическа, не иначе как воплощение всех его мечтаний.

– Отличный выбор, – снова улыбнулся О. Он вообще много улыбался – Бэкхёну нравилось. У него была приятная улыбка с мило торчащими из-под верхней губы клычками. Хотелось улыбаться в ответ, что Бэкхён и делал. – Здесь подают отличное "ChateauBelfort. Medoc". Пробовал его? 

– Еще не доводилось, – пожал плечами Бэкхён. Сехун, кажется, старался произвести впечатление. Ему обычно не нравилась эта черта в парнях, но то, как это делал О, подкупало. Эдакие ненавязчивые заигрывания. 

– Тогда это нужно исправить, – широко улыбнулся парень и вскинул руку, подзывая официанта.

Вино оказалось на вкус совсем легким, приятно вяжущим язык, с ярко-выраженным запахом черной смородины и граната. Наслаждаясь напитком, Бэкхён понимал, что Сехун знает в подобном толк.

– Ну так что, Бэкхён, – начал О, ненавязчиво покачивая бокалом, так, что гранатово-красная жидкость разбивалась о хрустальные стенки, словно морские волны о берег. – Как давно ты отдаешь предпочтение парням?

– Не так давно, на самом деле, – честно признался парень. – Где-то с последнего курса университета. 

– И правда, не так давно, – завлекающе улыбнулся Сехун. – А чего бы ты хотел от подобных отношений?

– Чего бы я хотел… – задумался Бэкхён. – Пожалуй, надежности, – заключил он, – я бы хотел полностью доверять своему партнеру, знать его как никто другой. Знаешь, когда я был моложе, мне хотелось быть центром мира для одного конкретного человека. Но сейчас я повзрослел и понимаю, что подобное – редкость в наше время, – Бэк пожал плечами и сделал еще один глоток из своего бокала.

– Ты очень красивый, Бэкхён, – произнес вдруг Сехун, и Бэкхён едва не подавился вином.

– Мм, спасибо, – неловко поблагодарил он, чувствуя, как горят щеки.

– Пожалуй, я хотел бы стать тебе надежным партнером, – ни с того ни с сего признался О.

Бэкхён не нашелся с ответом.

***

Лухан звонил в звонок несколько долгих мгновений, но никто не открывал. Решив подергать за ручку, парень с удивлением обнаружил, что дверь и вовсе была не заперта.

– Бэкхён? – осторожно позвал Хань, переступив порог. В квартире было темно и тихо.

 _Неужели еще не вернулся_ , – подумал Лухан, – _а чего тогда дверь открыта_?

Решив все же удостовериться, что друга нет дома, парень прошел в гостиную и наткнулся взглядом на Чанёля. Тот сидел на полу и глотал виски прямо из бутылки.

– Чего дверь не открываешь? – пожурил Хань, присаживаясь рядом с парнем, а потом выхватил из его руки стекляшку и сделал хороший глоток, слегка поморщившись от крепости напитка.

– С каких пор Бэкхён спит с парнями? – проигнорировав его вопрос, поинтересовался Пак.

– Узнал все-таки, – вздохнул нежданный гость, – говорил я ему, что следует рассказать.

– Ответишь на вопрос? – пропустив его слова мимо ушей, гнул свое Чанёль.

– Не так давно, насколько я помню, – припоминая ответил Лухан, – года два, может чуть больше.

– У него никогда с девушками не ладилось, – не дождавшись какой-либо реакции, признался парень в том, что он не так давно услышал от Бэкхёна, – поэтому он однажды решил, а не попробовать ли ему с парнем. 

– И что вышло? 

– Ничего хорошего, – покачав головой, – сам же видишь, он все еще свободен.

– Видимо, уже нет, – горько усмехнулся Чанёль, бросая взгляд на часы – Бэкхёна не было уже часов пять, не меньше. Что можно было делать столько времени на первом свидании, парень не представлял. Если только этот О не затащил его "попить кофе". Чанёль скривился и отпил еще немного.

– Знаешь, почему мы не общались столько времени? – чуть погодя спросил он.

– Знаю, – кивнул Лухан и на вопросительный взгляд пояснил, – мы подружились сразу, как только он перевелся. А затем один университет, одно издательство – сам понимаешь.

Чанёль кивнул, и снова они замолчали на несколько долгих минут.

– Он очень мучился тогда, Чанёль, – нарушая тишину, заговорил Хань. – Думал, что скучает по тебе, потому что лишился лучшего друга. Но я все понимал. Знаешь, я очень рано осознал свою ориентацию и всегда мог распознать "своих", – улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, рассказал он, а затем добавил тихо, – Бэкхён был своим.

– Напомнить тебе, что он сломал мне нос, когда я осмелился его поцеловать? – усмехнулся Чанёль. Мысль, что Бэкхёну уже тогда могли нравиться парни, никак не могла уложиться в его голове. А что, если бы он не сбежал позорно в Нью-Йорк, как какой-то трус? Что, если бы стал добиваться Бэкхёна? Раскрылся бы он ему? Получилось бы у них что-нибудь? Чанёль не мог сейчас дать ответа на собственные вопросы, крутящиеся в голове. Но одно он знал точно – он бы очень этого хотел.

– Он был напуган, – покачал головой Лухан. – Вы ведь были совсем детьми, и такие отношения были в новинку не только для него, но и для тебя. Он просто испугался, вот и оттолкнул тебя. Он злился, потому что ты пробудил в нем чувства, которым он не мог дать свободы, понимаешь? Но и избавляться от них он не хотел, а потому решил, что будет проще раз и навсегда разорвать вашу связь.

– Я любил его все эти годы, – обреченно признался Чанёль, переводя на него взгляд, полный мучительной тоски. – Черт возьми, как же я его любил.

– Глубоко в глубине души, – не повышая голоса, сказал Хань, – он тоже тебя любил. Просто не понимал этого.

– Я накричал на него, – признался Пак, коря себя за каждое несдержанное слово, слетевшее с губ. – Я так разозлился. Что же мне делать? – обхватив голову руками, застонал он.

– Он вернется, – пообещал Лухан, похлопав его по плечу. Он хорошо успел выучить друга за эти годы – прямо сейчас этот гордец наверняка мучается муками совести, но сознаваться в этом ни за что не станет.

***

Чанёль не помнил, как уехал Лухан и как он сам вырубился на диване в гостиной. Но одно он знал точно – Бэкхён не ночевал дома. Он понял это, когда приехал в офис и увидел, что тот был все в той же одежде, что и прошлым вечером. Стало еще хуже, чем было с утра, когда он проснулся с кошмарным похмельем. Чанёль намеревался поговорить с Бэком сразу же, как представится возможность, извиниться, объясниться, только вот старший скрылся за дверьми собственного кабинета, едва увидел его в дверях офиса. 

_Замечательно_ , – подумал Чанёль, – _он решил меня игнорировать_.

Он пытался связаться с Бэком по селектору, но слышал лишь гудки – наверняка паршивец выдернул шнур из розетки. И стоило ему лишь на метр приблизиться к старшему, как тот находил сотни причин, чтобы избежать разговора.

Чанёль чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся на двенадцать лет назад, когда Бэкхён точно так же игнорировал его, а его сердце разрывалось от боли и обиды. И лишь участливо похлопывающий его по плечу Лухан не позволял ему загнуться.

– Не паникуй, – рассудительно советовал он, – Бэкхён ни с одним парнем дольше двух месяцев не встречался, – легче ему от этого однако не становилось.

– Слушай, – решил перевести тему Лухан, разваливаясь в кресле для посетителей, – мы каждый год устраиваем рождественскую вечеринку, так что я хотел посоветоваться с тобой насчет клуба.

– Ты правда думаешь, что мне есть дело до клуба? – поинтересовался Чанёль, краем глаза наблюдая, как собственнически Сехун проводит рукой по пояснице Бэкхёна, получая в ответ смущенную улыбку – стеклянные стены сыграли с ним злую шутку.

– Эй, – Хань пощелкал пальцами перед его лицом, – хватит пялиться, только хуже себе делаешь.

– Он выглядит таким счастливым, – печально заметил Пак, – думаешь, О и правда не продержится больше двух месяцев?

– Я не могу этого знать, – устало отозвался Лухан – наблюдать за мучениями друга было нелегко, – и не хочу. А если и ты не хочешь, начни уже действовать!

***

Вопреки советам Лухана, Чанёль так и продолжал молча наблюдать и мучиться. Бэкхён и правда выглядел счастливым – словно нашел то, что давно искал. Он каждый вечер после работы подолгу собирался и убегал на встречи с Сехуном, возвращаясь задолго после захода солнца. 

Некстати вспомнился их разговор на следующий же день после ссоры. Чанёль все же извинился – выловил Бэкхёна в его собственном кабинете, когда большая часть сотрудников уже разошлась по домам.

_– Поговорим? – спросил он серьезно, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь._

_– Поговорим, – легко согласился Бэкхён, откладывая в сторону карандаш._

_– Прости меня, – начал Чанёль, делая к нему несколько несмелых шагов, – я не имел права на тебя кричать тогда. Ты был прав, меня не было в твоей жизни, чтобы тебя судить._

_– И ты меня прости, – кивнул Бэкхён, – что вывалил на тебя это все. Ты ни в чем не виноват._

_– Так, значит… – улыбнулся Чанёль и внезапно протянул ему мизинец, – мир?_

_– Мир, – Бэкхён поймал его палец своим и наконец подарил ему улыбку._

_Парни расцепили пальцы и почувствовали, как у обоих с плеч рухнула небольшая гора._

– Ты меня слышишь? – ворвался в его мысли голос Бэкхёна.

– Конечно, – серьезно кивнул Чанёль, пытаясь понять, чего от него хотят.

– Этот пуловер или эту рубашку? – спрашивал Бэк, потрясая перед ним плечиками с одеждой.

– А куда вы идете? – поинтересовался Чанёль, не горя желанием слышать ответ.

– Не знаю, – улыбнулся старший, пожимая плечами, – он никогда заранее не говорит.

– Романтик, – горько усмехнулся Пак, перебирая рукава лежащей рядом рубашки.

– Еще какой, – засмеялся Бэкхён, а затем вдруг нахмурился и серьезно спросил. – Все хорошо, Чанёль?

– Конечно, – кивнул он, – почему ты спрашиваешь? 

– Ты выглядишь каким-то задумчивым последнее время, – пояснил Бэкхён, бросая плечики на кровать, а затем уселся туда же, заглядывая младшему в глаза. – Ты можешь рассказать мне, я всегда выслушаю.

– Надень пуловер, – бросил Чанёль, поднимаясь, – подойдет под любую ситуацию.

– Спасибо, – растерянно кивнул Бэк, провожая его глазами до выхода из комнаты.

Он не соврал, младший и правда был каким-то странным. Бэкхён думал, что это из-за ссоры, но прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы перестать мучиться муками совести, да и ведь они уже все обсудили. Затем в голову закрались сомнения – а вдруг у Чанёля остались чувства к нему, и ему неприятно видеть, как он встречается с другим. Бэкхёну бы очень хотелось знать, так ли это, но прямо спросить у Чанёля он не мог, а других способов выяснить не было.

Бэкхёну однако не верилось, что дело в ревности. Чанёль спокойно слушал его рассказы об их с Сехуном свиданиях, а иногда даже помогал ему выбрать наряд, как сегодня. Бэка это с одной стороны даже немного раздражало, а с другой приносило некоторое облегчение. Смог бы он так просто строить отношения с Сехуном, если бы знал, что у Чанёля до сих пор остались к нему чувства? Ответ казался ему отрицательным.

***

– Ну, как у вас дела? – пропустив приветствие, поинтересовался Лухан и упал в кресло напротив.

Бэкхён оторвался от чашки с кофе, над которой медитировал в ожидании друга, и поднял на него глаза.

– Он совершенно равнодушен ко мне, – признался Бэкхён, горестно выдыхая.

– Сехун? – Хань удивленно вскинул брови. – Ты же говорил, у вас все отлично.

– Я о Чанёле, – покачал головой Бэк. – Ему, кажется, совершенно безразлично, что я встречаюсь с другим парнем. Его чувства ко мне, какими бы они ни были, изменились.

– Это не так, – серьезно возразил Лухан, мысленно прося прощения у Чанёля. – Я не имею права говорить от лица Чанёля, но поверь мне, друг, это не так. Ты просто не видел, как он на тебя смотрит. Ты слишком очарован Сехуном, чтобы это заметить.

– Он нравится мне, – честно признался Бэк. – Правда. Он отличается от тех парней, что у меня раньше были, и мне хорошо с ним. Но…

– Но не так, как с Чанёлем? – догадался Хань, а затем накрыл холодные пальцы друга своей ладонью. – Послушай, Бэк, ты должен разобраться в своих чувствах. Ты рассказывал, что тебя тянуло к Чанёлю, когда вы были детьми, и это притяжение, очевидно, никуда не делось. Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас обманываешь их обоих? Ты должен сделать выбор, – безапелляционно заявил он.

Бэкхён поднял на него глаза, полные тоски – тот же самый взгляд, которым Чанёль смотрел на него, признаваясь в любви к его лучшему другу, и поднялся.

– Спасибо, Хань, – Бэкхён порывисто обнял его и убежал, оставляя Лухана в одиночестве в переполненном кафе.

Лухан проводил его внимательным взглядом и, подперев щеку рукой, задумался. Он понимал, что поступил подло, выдав Бэкхёну тайну, которой с ним поделился Чанёль, но иначе он не мог. Раз Пак решил ничего не делать, предпочитая молча мучиться, он сам подтолкнет их друг к другу. Прямо сейчас он понимал мать Бэкхёна, как никто – ее глупый ребенок слишком зациклился на собственных неудачах, чтобы попробовать наконец отыскать свое счастье. Но добрая фея Лухан ему поможет.

***

Чанёль всеми силами старался выказывать безразличие, когда дело касалось "парня" Бэкхёна, однако делать это становилось с каждый разом все труднее – они с Сехуном становились все ближе, а Бэкхён, как и прежде, делился с ним всем-всем, без утайки. Лухан не единожды предлагал выложить все Бэку начистоту, но он не мог – боялся, что снова оттолкнет и лишит себя его дружбы. 

Между тем, близилось Рождество и вечеринка, которую Ханю пришлось устраивать в одиночку, ведь от него самого проку было мало. Он слонялся по офису, молчаливый и печальный, и даже всеобщий ажиотаж, вызванный приближением праздников, не мог его расшевелить.

Проснувшись рождественским утром, Чанёль достал давно заготовленный подарок для "лучшего друга" и, долго глядя на красную коробочку, перевязанную серебристой лентой, раздумывал, когда же отдать ее Бэку. И, логично заключив, что после работы им будет не до этого со всеми конечными приготовлениями к вечеринке, решил подарить его немедля. 

Когда он, уже собранный, вышел из своей комнаты, Бэкхён привычно метался по квартире в поисках чего-то, одному ему известного. 

– Эй, Бэк, – позвал Чанёль, когда старший наконец успокоился и уселся пить кофе. – Не думаю, что смогу спокойно это сделать позже, поэтому хочу поздравить тебя сейчас. 

Бэкхён уставился на него круглыми глазами и непонимающе захлопал ресницами. Чанёль вытащил из кармана брюк небольшую коробочку и положил ее на стол прямо перед старшим. Бэк несколько секунд буравил ее нерешительным взглядом, а затем взял коробочку дрожащими пальцами и снял крышку – на красном бархате, поблескивая серебристыми боками, лежал браслет – точно такой же, какой Чанёль однажды уже дарил ему, на день рождения, как раз перед тем злосчастным рождеством.

– Это же… – начал Бэкхён, не веря своим глазам.

– Хань сказал, что ты его потерял и еще неделю потом рыдал в подушку, – усмехнулся Чанёль, заметив подозрительный блеск в глазах старшего – тот, кажется, готов был разрыдаться. 

– Да, – кивнул Бэкхён, прослеживая большим пальцем плоскую пластину. – Он мне так нравился, и я очень расстроился, ведь такой нигде было не купить – ты же тогда делал его на заказ. Ты его нашел или..?

– У меня остались эскизы, так что я сделал новый, – пояснил Чанёль, – только добавил кое-что, – он вытянул браслет из коробочки и перевернул обратной стороной – на внутренней части пластины были аккуратно вырезаны его инициалы, емкое _"BBH"_. 

\- С рождеством, Бэк, – поздравил он. 

Бэкхён вместо ответа молча протянул ему запястье, и Чанёль легко щелкнул замочком – украшение село, как влитое. Бэк еще раз огладил пальцем прохладный металл, а затем, не слезая со стула, прижался к Чанёлю, крепко обнимая.

– Спасибо, Чанёль, – прошептал он.

Чанёль переждал дрожь, пробежавшую по телу, и отстранился. Ему так хотелось рассказать парню о своих чувствах, но он не мог. Потому лишь растрепал Бэку волосы и снова позорно сбежал.

***

И снова Бэкхён стоял перед шкафом и бессмысленно глядел в его нутро. И если в прошлые разы он был наполнен радостным предвкушением, сейчас его обуревали далеко не положительные чувства. Его терзали сомнения. После того разговора с Луханом, он приглядывался к Чанёлю, выискивая в нем и его поведении подтверждение тому, что он ему небезразличен. Однако сегодняшнее утро и этот подарок совсем выбили его из колеи. 

Настроения идти на вечеринку и делать вид, что все отлично, не было от слова совсем. Хотелось остаться дома и в полной тишине и одиночестве разобраться в самом себе. И даже предложение Сехуна отпраздновать Новый год вместе не смогло поднять его настрой. Бэкхён то и дело возвращался мыслями к Чанёлю. После его истерики и последующего примирения, они стали очень близки. Иногда он даже думал, что прошлая дружба вернулась, однако сейчас все было иначе. Бэкхён чувствовал витающее между ними напряжение и, хотя и старался не обращать на него внимания, отрицать его существование он тоже не мог.

Не став особо заморачиваться с нарядом, Бэкхён вытянул из шкафа голубые джинсы с потертыми коленками и светлую рубашку в тонкую серую полоску, закатав рукава в пару широких оборотов. Подкрашивать глаза желания не было, поэтому он лишь разделил волосы аккуратным пробором и, щелкнув браслетом ролекса на запястье, влез в ботинки. 

Сехун уже ждал его внизу, галантно распахнув перед ним дверцу автомобиля. Бэкхён подставил щеку под приветственный поцелуй и залез внутрь. Дорога до арендованного клуба прошла в непривычном молчании, но, видя, что он не в настроении, О не стал донимать его разговорами, и Бэк был ему за это отчасти благодарен.

Оказавшись в толпе веселящихся коллег, Бэкхён постарался избавиться от донимающих его мыслей. И вовремя подоспевший Лухан с бокалом чего-то достаточно крепкого неплохо ему в этом помог.

Методично напивающийся, Бэкхён не помнит, в какой момент упустил Сехуна из поля своего зрения. Вот он был здесь – весело смеялся с парнем из отдела маркетинга, а вот Бэк отвлекается на поздравляющих его коллег, и его уже нигде не видно. 

Бэкхён направляется в сторону уборных в надежде, что его парень отлучился по зову природы, но, проходя мимо каморки со швабрами и прочим хламом, улавливает краем уха какое-то копошение. Сознание шепчет ему, что это не его дело, но он уже достаточно пьян, чтобы забить на голос разума. Бэк аккуратно приоткрывает дверь и первые несколько секунд не верит своим глазам, ведь те, кажется, жестоко его обманывают. Он видит женские ноги в черных чулках, перехваченные сильными руками, и хочет уже незаметно смыться, как осознает наконец, кому эти руки принадлежат.

Сказать, что Бэкхён ничего не чувствует, было бы откровенной ложью. Его парень зажимает в каморке какую-то девку, разве можно в этой ситуации остаться равнодушным? Очередная ошибка чуть колется, но уже не обжигает. Он привык, что его постоянно бросают. И хотя Сехун казался другим, в конечном итоге все пошло по привычному сценарию.

Бэкхён молча прикрывает за собой дверь и уходит, словно его там и вовсе не было. И лишь пробираясь обратно в зал по темному коридору, чувствует на щеке мокрую дорожку. Однако, давно он не ревел из-за бросающих его парней.

– Бэк, – слышит он вдруг и поднимает голову на звук знакомого голоса – конечно же, перед ним стоит Чанёль. 

– Что случилось? – взволнованно спрашивает он.

– Ничего, – Бэкхён поспешно вытирает щеку тыльной стороной ладони и пытается непринужденно улыбнуться. Получается не очень, и он вдобавок горько шмыгает носом.

– Что с тобой? – снова спрашивает Чанёль своим глубоким голосом, и Бэкхён осознает, каким же дураком был все это время. Помогает ему в этом выпитый алкоголь или же очередное предательство – Бэк не знает, но ему бы очень хотелось сейчас оказаться в круге из сильных чанёлевских рук. Однако у него нет на это права. Он сам лишил себя этого когда-то очень давно.

– Проводи меня домой, – говорит он вместо ответа.

Чанёль непонимающе хмурится, но ничего не говорит. Выискивает их пальто, обматывает Бэкхёну шею своим шарфом и, перебросившись парой фраз с Луханом, выводит его из клуба.

Хань наблюдает, как Чанёль ведет Бэкхёна к выходу из клуба, чуть приобнимая за плечи, и прячет довольную улыбку за бокалом виски. Все прошло точно так, как он и планировал – Сехун оказался тем еще козлом и утащил подосланную им девушку, стоило ей лишь ненавязчиво намекнуть. Где-то в глубине души, Лухан все же надеялся, что он пройдет проверку и откажется, что действительно окажется другим. Надежды не оправдались – парень оказался подлецом и не заслужил любви его лучшего друга. Теперь дело оставалось лишь за Чанёлем.

*

Они не спеша идут по улицам опустевшего города. Почти не встречают других людей, зато горящие витрины подмигивают им лампочками на каждом шагу. Снега нет, но на улице такой мороз, что у Бэка в два счета мерзнут ладони и нос, и он благодарен Чанёлю, что тот пожертвовал ради него своим шарфом. Он зарывает в него покрасневший нос и прячет ладони в карманы пальто.

Чуть попетляв по улицам города, они выходят на главную площадь, в самом центре которой огромная живая ель переливается всеми известными ему цветами. На самой макушке – блестящая звезда, и Бэкхёну бы очень хотелось, чтобы она подарила ему счастье, которое ускользает от него который раз.

Чанёль же смотрит на огромную ель и вспоминает отрывок из фильма "Один дома", в котором Кевин прибежал к похожей нарядной "красавице" в поисках рождественского чуда. Чанёлю для этого не нужна какая-то елка – его чудо шагает рядом и греет дыханием замерзшие пальцы. Ему очень хочется взять их в свои ладони и согреть губами, но…

– Прости меня, – совершенно внезапно говорит Бэкхён, и Чанёль сперва даже теряется. – Прости, что лишил нас стольких лет. Я был таким идиотом. Знаешь, тот поцелуй… Я до сих пор его помню. Я столько лет мечтал его повторить, чтобы убедиться, что ты нравишься мне в том самом плане. Сделаешь одолжение?

Чанёль не понимает – Бэкхён сейчас просит его о поцелуе? Неужели ему это не снится? Он не знает, что делать, но Бэкхён решает за двоих. Старшего больше ничего не сдерживает, а потому он подходит чуть ближе и, встав на носочки, аккуратно ловит его губы своими, выдыхая на кожу облачко холодного пара. Поочередно прихватывая губами чужие холодные губы, он думает, каким же глупцом был, когда самолично оттолкнул младшего, лишив себя того тепла, которое согревая бежит по венам, словно ароматный глинтвейн. 

Бэкхён вдруг чувствует холодные иголочки на своем лице и приоткрывает глаза. На лицо и волосы Чанёля опускаются невесомые снежинки – первый рождественский снег. Он отрывается от чужих губ и закидывает голову кверху.

– И снова мы целуемся под первым снегом, – улыбается Бэкхён, ловя губами снежинки и короткие выдохи Чанёля. – Не хочешь сделать это нашей маленькой традицией? – спрашивает он, заглядывая парню в глаза.

– Я люблю тебя, – совершенно внезапно признается Чанёль.

– Я знаю, – чуть грустно говорит Бэкхён, несмело коснувшись его покрасневшей от мороза щеки, – ровно двенадцать лет.

– Я могу быть уверен, что ты не сломаешь мне нос, если я сейчас поцелую тебя снова? – улыбается наконец Чанёль.

 _Неужели рождественские елки и правда могут дарить чудо?_ – думает он.

– Если только мне не понравится поцелуй, – смеется Бэкхён, шагая в чужие объятья. 

Он чуть приоткрывает губы навстречу чужим и мысленно усмехается – мамин многолетний план наконец завершился успехом.


End file.
